Castle Town/Roleplay
Here you can RP in the capital of Hyrule. Archives 1, 2 In Castle Town.... Link walked down on of the streets in the city, seeming as if he were looking for something. -Blizz- (talk) 18:34, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Marx took a portal into Castle town. "Where am I?" he thought. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Link glanced up at a sign and walked inside a store. "Oh! Salve, Link!" said a young man at the front desk. "I haven't seen you in a while...but who is that?" The man then glanced towards Marx right outside the store, who seemed lost. -Blizz- (talk) 19:35, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Marx started at the man with his creepy eyes. "Um...Hi?" he said in his rather high-pitched voice. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "Hello," Itzal replied. "...are you going to buy something or what?" -Blizz- (talk) 19:38, July 6, 2014 (UTC) "Um..I don't know I have no money," Marx replied. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "Fine," Itzal replied, rather upset. He then turned his attention to Link, who was carrying a box full of jars. "So you're just here to deliver those?" "Yeah, and I can't stay for too long to chat." Link replied. "Sorry," Itzal replied, taking the box and placing it in the back of the room. "You know, it's been really hard for us lately. Most of the time the people in Elin do O.K, but this depression has been very hard." -Blizz- (talk) 19:44, July 6, 2014 (UTC) "What is a depression?" asked a clueless Marx. There weren't ever depressions on Popstar. (Great Depression and Dust Bowl at the same time? I'm happy I didn't live in those days!) META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "It basically means our economy has been bad for a long time," Itzal replied. -Blizz- (talk) 21:38, July 6, 2014 (UTC) "Oh," Marx repiled. "What is this place anyways?" META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "You're in the Castle Town of Hyrule," said Itzal. -Blizz- 22:05, July 6, 2014 (UTC) "Hyyyrule?" Marx questioned. (where do u get your pokemon sprites from, I get them from Pokecheck) META KNIGHT 4 LIFE"...Ye "Yeah," Itzal replied. "Hyrule...do you not speak English or something?" -Blizz- 22:14, July 6, 2014 (UTC) "I speak English," said Marx. -Drobot Itzal let out a sigh. "Itzal, I have to go," said Link to his friend. "Gah, terribly sorry about wasting your time," Itzal replied. After saying goodbye, Link exits the store. -Blizz- 22:34, July 6, 2014 (UTC) "So good Sir, who rules here?" Marx asked Itzal. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "Please don't call me 'sir', my name is Itzal," he replied. "But Princess Zelda is the heir to the throne, but I'm not to sure if that throne exists anymore." -Blizz- 04:29, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "How could a throne not exist anymore? Has the verison of ruler changed Itzal?" Marx questioned. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "If you mean our monarchs were overthrown, then yes," Itzal replied. -Blizz- 04:36, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "I fell sorry for you. Nobody obeys Dedede back at my home so we don't have goverment issuses," Marx repiled. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "I wouldn't call it bad, ''but it certainly hasn't been easy recovering," Itzal replied. "My brother is in medical school, and his tuition is very expensive." -Blizz- 04:39, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "Well I am going to leave. Bye!" Marx said to Itzal as he left back for Popstar. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "Oh hey, Itzal, I'm so sorry to hear that you're having such a hard time! I'll help you out by actually buying something!" Itzal muttered to himself while cleaning the shelf behind him, mimicing Marx's voice in a mocking way. "Oh wait! Sorry, but I'm just an ***hole who wants to waste your time!...maybe I should start charging people for using the store as shade." -Blizz- 04:45, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Tsunami was walking by when she heard Itzal. "Marx is a b*tch isn't he?" she said as she walked away. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Itzal let out a sigh and threw himself onto a chair behind the counter. -Blizz- 04:49, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Tsunami just kept on walking. She had no idea where she was going. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Link continued walking down the street when he came across the post where Epona was tied. Once he stopped to untie her, Tsunami ran into him. -Blizz- 04:53, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "Oh I'm sorry I had no idea where I was going," said Tsunami as she walked in a different direction. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "Yeah, it's fine-" Link replied, though she already seemed to be walking in the other difrection. -Blizz- 04:55, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Tsunami then saw she had walked around in a circle. "Hey I heard about a depression," Tsunami said as she passed Itzal. She threw him a coin. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Infuriated at her insult, Itzal stood up, picked up the coin, and threw it at her, hitting her straight in the eye, casuing it to swell up temporarily. "I don't need your pity or your ****ing money!" he shouted at her. "Now get out of here before I throw you out!" -Blizz- 05:01, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Tsunami fled. "IF YOUR GOING TO B*TCH ON ME I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!!" She shouted back. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "Get out! Get out!" Itzal shouted, jumping out infront of the counter. -Blizz- 05:05, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Tsunami flew off away until she came across an empty, abonded house and started breaking it apart. "I WILL KILL THAT ITZAL!!!" She roared with fury. (Uh Oh, She's flipping out) META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Hearing the commotion, Link hurried over to the store with Epona as quickly as he could. Noticing Link, Itzal said, "You know what? I'm sick and tired of being the 'nice guy.' I just let people stay in here and use up the air conditioning all day without buying anything, then they oh so kindly ''insult me! If they really wanted to help me, they could have bought a loaf of bread or something, not tossing me a worthless penny like I'm some circus animal!" -Blizz- 05:11, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "**** YOU ITZAL!!!" Screeched Tsunami so loud it could be heard a mile away. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "Looks like she doesn't think so, Link replied, pointing at the direction of the voice. "And have a wonderful day yourself, b**ch!" Itzal shouted in reply. -Blizz- 05:25, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Tsunami started to break down houses. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Tsunami was shot with poisoned needles. Each one was equiped with enough medication to put an adult elephant to sleep. -Blizz- 20:20, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Tsunami fainted. From a distant, a shadowy figure said to herself, "They made a bad move." META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Sheik, who apparently lead the attack, glanced at Tsunami. "Get this dragon back to the sea where it belongs," he told the others. -Blizz- 20:32, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Tsunami was in pain. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "If I heard correctly, it was talking earlier," said a guard. "So we can't let it escape like an animal; it'll have to be imprisoned while we get it's trial ready." "It looks like an animal to me," Sheik replied. -Blizz- 20:41, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Arbiter stumbled out of a portal, his tail knocking over pottery behind the store. ''He''''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 21:32, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Startled by the sound of breaking pots, Itzal turned around quickly. "Are you alright?" he asked, assuming that Arbiter had tripped. -Blizz- 21:36, July 7, 2014 (UTC) "Huh?" Arbiter whipped around, facing Itzal. "Oh, uh- I'm alright." [[User:Icefern|''He]]''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 22:00, July 7, 2014 (UTC) The figure wondered what would happen if Tsunami got ticked off. Tsunami was still fainted. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Itzal looked at the broken pottery and sighed. ---- In a few hours, Tsunami was transported to the sea and left along the beach. -Blizz- 22:19, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Tsunami was throwing a fit. Windwing went down to village in her human form. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Itzal began to sweep up the shards of clay. -Blizz- 00:41, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Windwing entered the town. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE The sun had fully set and most of the citizens had gone inside. However, floating lanturns littered the streets. -Blizz- 00:50, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Windwing camped out of the town, alone in the dark. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Itzal peered outside the shop's window, noticing the lanturns. Curious, he opend the door to go out to investigate, when he was pulled outside and suddenly began to choke, but he couldn't see his attacker. -Blizz- 03:08, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Distracted by the lanterns, Arbiter whipped around, seeing the door left ajar. Figuring nobody would see, he went inside. [[User:Icefern|''He]]''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 13:01, July 8, 2014 (UTC) A knight with Dark purple and black armour stepped through a portal. He carried with him a long sword, bow and arrows, an axe and a shield.Forge Seeing a laturn floating beside him, Itzal grabbed it and threw it onto the ground, breaking it. He collapsed onto the ground, trying to catch his breath. Eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed that for every lanturn there was a ghost holding them. -Blizz- 17:48, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Windwing ran into the town. "What the heck is going on here?" she said quietly. "Ghosts," she muttered. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Smithy stepped through a portal and smiled, in an evil way, at the knight. Forge Seeing a few coins left on the counter, Arbiter stashed them into a small pouch. He slipped out of the front door, keeping to the shadows. [[User:Icefern|''He]]''nc'' [[User blog:Icefern|''!]] | I must confess that I feel like a monster 19:26, July 8, 2014 (UTC) The knight and Smithy looked at the dragons "They will look good as statues on my mantlepiece..." The knight muttered Forge Itzal crawled inside and quickly shut the door and locked it. -Blizz- 19:36, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Windwing went from behind and shot an arrow at the knight. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Itzal noticed that he was missing several rupees, but didn't want to risk being attacked again. -Blizz- 19:43, July 8, 2014 (UTC) "Stay here, little blacksmith" Said the knight. He walked into the city. "I can sense...ghosts...'They shall join my army when it is reborn!'" He could hear Smithy's weaker voice in the backgroun, "Dusk, I shall destroy them!" Dusk was not pleased when he heard this Forge Windwing was worried about these foes. She had to find someone she could tell! META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Argi tried his best to stay away from the lanturns as he walked home. He was well aware of how awkward he was when he moved and prayed that he didn't attract any attention from the ghosts, which could only been seen by certain eyes. -Blizz- 22:19, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Windwing was looking for help. She hide every time a ghost came by. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Argi, hiding behind an ally, noticed Windwing. He wasn't sure if she was hostile or not, so he just stood there against teh wall, trying to make himself as still as possible while watching the dragon with his red eyes. -Blizz- 22:29, July 8, 2014 (UTC) A ghostly horse appeared and Dusk hopped on. He rode into the city and spotted Windwing. "A fine beast for my collection! Smithy, get it!" Smithy ran out and threw his hammer in Windwing's direction. "After this, Dusk is going to promote me and I will be able to create my master weapon!!" Forge Argi bolted for the store. -Blizz- 16:47, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Dusk marched through the city, looking for potential targets. Forge (She's in her human form) Windwing dodged extremely well. "It takes more than a fat metalic dude to fight take me down!" she laughed. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE (these dudes are dragon sniffers then! XD) "I'm not fat! You are foul enough to join our shadow Bastion! You smell of dragons!!" Smithy cried. Forge "I smell like a dragon? That's because I am a dragon!" Windwing said as she morphed into her skrill form. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE A Zora, frightened by Smithy, tried to hide, - Angel (It's spelled Zoura, by that u mean the pokemon in my image right?) Windwing eletric barrier made the hairs of creatures nearby stand on end. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE She watched closely, thinking of a way to escape. - Angel (What's going on with this electric barrier?) Smithy was angry. He threw his hammer in the direction of what appeared to be windwing.Forge (Skrills electricy is so strong it backs a barrier) Windwing took to the skys and shot a lightning bolt. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Smithy's hammer came back and protected him from the bolt Forge Windwing got closer as she quickly bit Smithy and flew back. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Smithy was made of metal, so he did not feel much. He was still annoyed at Windwing. "I will take your magical poisons and put it into a spear!" He chased her. Forge Windwing was in the sky. She had to find a way to protect the village but not cause damage. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Dusk spotted the dragon. Forge Windwing then had an idea. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Arbiter stepped out of the shadows to watch. ''What is going on...? ''He''''nc'' ''!'' | I must confess that I feel like a monster 01:20, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Dusk faced Arbiter. Forge Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Roleplay